1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to process medical image data, in particular to process data acquired with a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for data acquisition and processing in a magnetic resonance system are known from, for example, DE 10 2009 050 662 A1, DE 10 2009 019 592 A1 and from DE 10 2009 055 122 A1.
The processing of image data—in particular three-dimensional image data acquired, for example, by magnetic resonance methods or x-ray methods, in particular computed tomography—is established in medical engineering, wherein the data sets to be processed have tended to become larger in the course of technological development.
In order to not let data sets that are to be stored (typically that are to be archived in the long term) grow too much, data are frequently stored in a compressed form (not limited to medical engineering). Among others, the ISO/IEC 10918-1 standard—shortened to the JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) standard—is common as a standard for the compression of image data. In principle, a lossless compression (JPEG Lossless Mode) is possible according to the JPEG standard; however, quality losses (for instance in the color space conversion and in the low pass filtering) are normally accepted in favor of a higher compression rate. In medical engineering, the DICOM standard has been established for the storage and exchange of data.